THE UNVEILING OF THE CHAMPION
by miss tuddyroot
Summary: max finds out his parents betrayed ash and as he confronts them new secrets are unveiled. what happens next is a journey to almia the region of the pokemon rangers
1. Chapter 1

Pettalburg gym

"Max , are you sure you want to go to Almia?"

"Yes ,dad i want to go"

What is the matter with my dad ,he has never been so overprotective .He would not even allow me to go out to train my pokemon. I don't the reason for this change but it all started when my brother and friend ash went missing.

"well if you are going ,then may will go with you "

"no!"

"no!"

My sister and i cried at the same time .i didn't want my sister to be with me . she'll ruin everything & besides she don't want to come with me. May has a big compeitition coming up ,something about a modelling contract and also if she comes with me ,then her boyfriend will tag along. And i totally hate that "drew ladouche".

" no dad ,you know about the contract i can't miss it for my life"

"may!" my mom yelled at her

" is a contract more important than your brothers life" dad asked her in a dangerous tone . but i was more confused.

" dad no one's going to murder when iam in Almia. I can look after myself Iam fifteen now."

"you're still a child"

"Iam no..."

"DON'T YOU DARE ARGUE WITH ME MAX MAPLE!"

I fell silent ,this change is frightening . Dad never used to shout like this and not just my dad, my mom and even my sister changed. I know why my sister changed it was because of him drew and also because her mentor is missing. May cares less and less about her family nowadays , its more about her looks her dream of being a model and her boyfriend. She doesn't even care about her pokemon anymore, maybe she lost her interest in contests. Dad and mom became paranoid and would no let me go afer my dreams too. But now i have got a golden opportunity to accompany professors birch, spencer and sycamore ,molly and bonnie to Almia the region of the pokemon rangers. The professors wants to investigate the pokemons there and choose as their assistants. And iam going even if my parents are against it.

"Dad this is a golden opportunity , i don't know why you are against this

I could finally travel again and meet new pokemon"

"I don't care about that. Almia is the land of the pokemon rangers "

"so what ..."

"so what!.. caroline did you hear what you're son said?"

" but dad the rangers are awesome and..."

" NO they have enemies and they will target you just like they targeted your good for nothing friend , ketchum"

The words were like a thunder clap to me. My father insulting my idol.

But it was my sister who reacted.

"WHAT!"

"May" my mom started coaxing

" NO! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ! HE SAVED OUR LIVES NUMEROUS TIMES !

HE 'S THOUGHT ME EVERYTHING ABOUT POKEMON ! HE IS THE TRAINER!"

" SILENCE"

My sister stopped shouting , but she was on her feet , her face red ,her fists clenched. And i realized i was on my feet too.

" i will not be talked o like that. And that boy he was on he road for 5 years and did not win a single league"

" he won..."

" no may! Stop talking!"

" he is reckless and dangerous boy and he pulled you into it. Saving the world it was dangerous to meddle in things that doesn't concern you. He was irresponsible and an idiot he helped for his own needs and he never visits

Why because he has no use with you now and you were fools to believe in him"

A long silence followed my dad's words, mom was looking scared bu defiant

May was furious and i only felt a numbness. But through it a question kept popping up , how did ash just took of without a word , taking all his pokemon with him and not even bothering to leave behind a note. A doubt entered my mind if ash had heard all this before then

" you told this to ash " the three of them swerved to look at me, my looking mutinous . But the expressions on my mom and dads face confirmed my doubts and suddenly i was the one who started shouting.

HOW COULD YOU! AFTER EVERYHING HE HAS DONE FOR US!

MAX! DONT TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT ! DONT YOU UNDERSTAND! We did this for you . he was endangering both of you life. So we told him to stay out of our childrens life. And the parents of all your friends agreed to this."

I i could feel myself shaking with rage and i felt tears on my cheeks and yet i just stood their gaping at my parens because i had no words to explain their betrayel.

A sound of a door slamming reached my ears and i saw my sis coming towards me wih suitcases she gave one to me and sid "go and collect your pokeballs max we are leaving"

I nobbed.

"NO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" My mom cried ears streaming out of her eyes as she held on to my sister. May threw away her hand and with a contemptous look over shoulder ,took my hand and led me out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : MYSTERIES UNRAVEL - PART 1

I was sitting in our suite in a cruise ship to kanto , may through her contacts got our tickets. Ralts was lying on my lap and my other pokemons were in their pokeballs. May was on the videophone to inform our other friends about our parents betrayel . I felt my eyes getting wet as i thought about ash ,about how this betrayel had cost him. He left and now i know the reason why. I felt arms around me and i leaned into my sisters embrace thankfull that we have each other and after a long time we both cried together thinking about our lost friend Ash ketchum.

...

We reached Pewter gym early in the morning and was pleasantly surprised to see many people there. It was only after we reached there we came to know that a kanto league meeting was taking place there along with the battle frontier . Due to the phone call may made from the ship all of ash's travelling companions all came, brock ,misty ,us ,dawn, cilan ,iris ,serena, clement and bonnie.

As they all came to know the reason about our visit they all wanted to hear the story. So thats how we found ourselves sitting in the middle of the hall with the others all around us . we recounted the story exactly as my father and my mother told it. An utter silence followed it, i could feel the shock and incredulity of everyone . all of them were shaking with rage and some of the girls had tears in there in thier eyes.

"So this is the reason why Ash disappeared ?" misty asked anybody could see how furious cynthi was.

"yes , i think so" Brock answered her,this must be very hard on him,ash was like a younger brother and to think that his own parents drove him out would be devasting. It is, cause i feel the same way .

" it could make anyone run away . an aspiring trainer ,coming home hoping to find shelter and comfort but instead has his friends parents tell him to get out of their lifes and stay away". Said Brandon

We all said nothing and kept our heads down . i felt like i failed ash somehow, not only did our parents betray him we didn't want to found out where he went. He gave everything to us may dawn and serena knew that if it weren't for ash they wouldn't be where they are now. I felt a numbness which was spreading through my entire body making the guilt more strong. As i was thinking over things i heard the doorbell rang and as we all watched brocks sisters brought in delia and professor oak . we all stood up to greet her . she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she haven't slept in a while.

" mrs ketchum , professor oak " brock said and went towards her with a chair . as delia and professor oak sat down two other people came in, from the way misty and brock greeted them they are important.

" molly" misty said and gave the blond girl a hug.

"professor spencer its so good to see you" brock said and shook hands with the professor.

Professor oak is not someone known to be always beating around the bush he always gets to the point and this time he did get to the point.

"what is his we hear about ash , he hasn't been seen for five years"

"Piplup pip pip"piplup said bouncing his head

"Chespin pin "said chespin apparently agreeing to whatever piplup said.

Dawn and clemont sighed so did the others this has been going on ever since they got here that is 3 days now.

"professor , its..." brock started his voice breaking every now and then he still cant believe his parents or anybody parents in fact did this. Seeing his struggle misty took over

" ash was betrayed by my sisters and their parents" she said while she pointed at us i hung my head.

WHAT?" delia cried anger and dread flashing in her eyes.

"We are very sorry mrs ketchum " may dawn and serena said together tears in their eyes while brock clemont and iris . the kanto league and the battle frontier stood their rage and sadness filling their eyes and i could see that anabel was pretty shaken up.

But it was delia expression that shocked me as soon as brock said the name she closed her eyes and flinched like she was going through some real painfull internal struggle . professor spencer took her hand and professor oak and molly looked worriedly at her. She opened her eyes and through her eyes i saw that she was bracing herself against something like she is going to throw a bomb and don't want to but has to face the aftermath.

Takimg a deep breath she said

"I am not ash's mother"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mysteries unravel part 2

The shock after a bomb drops is unimaginable . As powerful as a hurricane, travelling across the land like a sand storm . Until it hits we wouldn't be able to even imagine its strength.

"I am not ash's mother" my jaw dropped open and i stared at Delia , and it was not just me everyone present in the pewter gym had various expressions of disbelief on their faces ,it would have been funny if the situation wasn't so serious. We just stood their looking at each other not knowing what to say or what to do. Finally it was Misty who broke the silence,

"What...do...you...mean..?"

Delia closed her eyes and took a deep breath but as she opened her mouth her lower lip started to tremble and she hid her face in her hands. I felt really sorry for her , Professor Oak put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and turned to look at us.

" While Delia was out for a walk in the forest near Pallet town one day , she came across a small crib ,she heard a baby's cry and ran towards it , to find a raven haired , brown eyed baby boy. He was a year old , Delia took him and came to me , I was looking after Gary then , so she thought I will look after him. The crib contained most of the baby's clothes and they were embroidered with his name Ash Ketchum. After a month or two money began to appear mysteriously in Delia's account, money we know was meant to be used for taking care of the baby .After that I tried looking up the family , but all facts about the family was blocked by some unknown organisation." He explained looking sad.

We fell silent again trying to make sense of this huge amount of information a small voice pierced through the silence

"I loved him like a son even though i know that he wasn't mine. All those money was proof that his parents were looking after him that they didn't abandon him."Delia's eyes were bloodshot and seem to be far away." I knew i I should take care of him for his mother who must be missing her son so much

But i always saw him as my o..wn ...son" she started crying again. None of us knew what to say. " and ..then...he...disappeared...and ..i failed him..them.."

All of the girls had tears in their eyes . none of us knew how to console her knowing that she was going through her worst nightmare. And my parents was the reason why Ash was missing and Aunt Delia was crying and I hated my parents for it. I hated my parents for betraying my brother.


End file.
